Jason Reid
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Jason Reid| jname=唖畑| tmname=Ahatake | slogan=no | image=Jason_Reid.jpg | size=200px | caption=Jason currently | age=yes | years=10 (as of debut) | birthday= February 27th | gender=Male | eye=Green | hometown=Eden Town | region=Hora | relatives=Mother| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=Darknesslover5000's Stories| roundnum=Snivy I choose you! | roundname=Snivy I choose you!}} Jason Reid (唖畑 Ahatake), commonly referred to as Reid (唖歯 Aha) is a Pokémon trainer from the Hora Region. He started his Journey in Eden Town. He debuted in Snivy, I choose you!. Appearance Jason has light blue hair, and wears a headband to frame his face. He wears a red, white and blue long sleeved hoodie. He has black pants, and white boots. Like most traveling trainer's, he has a bag. He has black bracelets on his arm. Personality Jason, ever since he was a young boy, has always been fascinated with Pokémon. Despite his mother's warnings as a child, he would often run out of the house to play with Pokémon on Route 1. Despite being very confident when battling with Pokémon, he easily loses his confidence when something happens to change the flow of battle, such as when Yianni brought in his Mew. Due to inexperience, Jason oftens makes mistakes stereotypical of a rookie trainer, such as throwing a Poké Ball at an intended target without even battling it, and sending out a bad type match-up against his opponent. As a Trainer, Jason seems to favor cuter Pokémon over others, though he is more than willing to train any Pokémon that comes into his care. When raising Pokémon, he focuses on their speed moreso than attacking power, and his training often results in . Jason has a fear of bird-based Flying-type Pokémon because, as a child, he was attacked by a Pideotto. History Jason was born in Eden Town in the Hora Region. Even as in infant, he loved the company of Pokémon, spending time often around his mother's Skitty. Then, one day, when he was 5, he wandered out of the house and onto the forest on Route 1. He just wanted to find some Pokémon, but he accidentally disturbed the nest of a Pidgeotto. It began to attack him, but he was rescued by a Snivy, who defeated the Pidgeotto. But when Jason wanted to thank it, it ran away. Due to this, he gained a liking for Snivy, but also a fear for bird-like Flying-types. When he returned home, knew he'd become a Trainer when he became 10. Synopsis In the games Jason appears first in the game Pokémon Silver, and then in every game thereafter as male the protagonist (in Darknesslover5000's games). He starts off as a Trainer in New Bark Town, where he recieves his first Pokémon, a Chikorita, from Professor Elm. From there, he begins his Journey as a Trainer, battling every gym in Johto, and his rival Scoey along the way, as well as defeating Team Rocket. He then manages to beat the Elite Four and Lance, becoming Champion, though his journey doesn't end there. He goes through Kanto, defeating their leaders, until he faces and defeats the Legendary Trainer Red. Even after this, his journey doesn't end, as he proceeds through the Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues, defeating their gyms and otherworldly challenges. He is now making preparations to go to the Isshu Region. On the Wiki On the wiki, Jason makes his first debut under the name Jason, and he starts off in the Hora Region, differently from his game counterpart. Below is a list of his adventures in order: *Snivy, I choose you! *Pokémon Emergency! *Freesia Town: Gateway to the Hora Region (mentioned) *Illusion Forest! Zorua and Gardenia Town! *First Pokémon Gym Battle! Victory over the Gardenia Twins? Equipment Bag (Japanese: バッグ bag): Like nearly all traveling trainers, Jason carries a bag. His is colored red and blue, and is particularly large. He wears it like a backpack. Pokégear (Japanese: ポケモンギア Pokémon Gear): An item commonly found in Johto, it is produced in Hora as well. Jason carries his blue Pokégear inside his sleeve. He uses it often to cal people, especially his mother to keep her from worrying, and as a town map. Pokédex (Japanese: ポケモン図鑑 illustrated Pokémon encyclopedia): Jason also possesses a Pokédex, a device thatt gives information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database. Jason's Pokédex, due to a request before becoming a trainer, is modeled after the original Johto Pokédex, though it contains data on all 694 Pokémon. Poké Ball (Japanese: モンスターボール Monster Ball): Standard equipment for aspiring Pokémon Trainers, a Poké Ball is a capsule-like device used for capturing Pokémon. Up to six Pokémon can be carried in any Poké Ball at a time, and they can be clipped to a Trainer's belt for safekeeping. Jason stores extra Balls in his Bag. Old Ball (Japanese:ちゅうこ ボール Old Ball): Upon arriving in Gardenia Town, the Nurse Joy tells Jason he has a package from his mother. When he opens it, he finds a strange device, and calls his mother up. She explains that it is a Poké Ball his grandfather owned, and inside it resides one of his grandfather's Pokémon. He hasn't opened it, because his mother said to use the Pokémon inside only if you need it. The Ball contain's his grandfather's Charizard. Pokémon On Hand Sprites RedHGSS.gif|His main sprite FRLG_Red_Back.png|His back sprite FRLG_Red_Intro.png|Intro front sprite Trivia * Reid draws his first name from Jason Gideon and his surname from Spencer Reid, my two favorite characters from Criminal Minds. His Japanese name, Ahatake, is the standard name for all my male protagonists. * Jason's theme is Unbeatable.